give love a try, one more time
by cerseilannisters
Summary: Jude smirked letting him pull the blankets above both their heads. She could be late for him; she could do anything for him. Sequel Teaser to Far From You. R&R and thank you.


_give love a try, one more time_

_**Chapter One**__**: and so the lion fell in love with the lamb**_

"_So pretty, so smart…such a waste of a young heart…" Minerva McGonagall murmured watching the sleeping girl carefully, sadly even._

"_Not a waste Minerva, definitely not a waste. Jude-Anna's heart always belonged to Sirius. It was fate."_

"_Oh Albus, Sirius Black is dead and for such a young girl to fall in love with…" McGonagall trailed off._

"_Sometimes the heart does the impossible…and Ms. Prices heart did just that…love has no limits Minerva."_

Jude woke with a start. Staring around her room she relaxed into the man holding her close. His earthy, cinnamon smell filled her senses with warmth and she sighed looking at his handsome face. His fire red hair was soft in her fingers, it fell over his eyes and came down to his ear, the freckles were light on his nose and his lips were the curve of a smile. Even in his sleep George Weasley's lighthearted ways found a way to show itself. She sighed tracing the dark hole that had been George's ear.

It had been _five_ years since Jude had fallen deeply in love with Sirius Black. _Five_ long years ago had she traveled back to the Marauders time, _five_ long years since she had returned to her own time heart broken, and wishing more then anything to return to the place she belonged. Sirius Black had changed her and even now _five_ long years later; he was still in her dreams, in her thoughts and in her heart.

Though much had changed in those five years, after she returned to her own time, her sixth year went by agonizingly fast. She went day by day pining to be with Sirius, pining for some way to return to how things used to be. She had seen Remus at Christmas break and had hugged him tightly as he told her story after story of how many years Sirius had spent looking for her. Of how many nights Sirius had stayed up wishing he had some clue to where she was, Remus even let her see his memories and Jude watched memory after memory of Sirius pining desperately for her.

Remus, being nothing but a good friend had taken her to Grimmauld Place. Jude got to see where Sirius had lived most of his childhood, and there Jude had found the trunk of memories, containing every piece of what her and Sirius had at Hogwarts. Along with

3, 285 letters all addressed to her, a letter every day for 9 years.

Sirius had written to her everyday for six years starting after Jude had left, to the night James and Lily had died. And then he began writing again starting from when he escaped Azkaban, to the night before he rushed to the Ministry and to his death. One detailed letter everyday for 9 years, Sirius Orion Black had never forgotten her for a minute. After that visit to Grimmauld Place everything began to change.

When Dumbledore died and was killed by Snape, Hogwarts was no longer safe. As soon as the funeral was over and students began to say their final goodbye to each other for the summer, Jude had received word from her Grandmamma saying that she must return to France for England was no longer a safe place. Jude bid her goodbyes to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and all her other friends at Hogwarts. She would have to wait this war out alone. Everyday the war went on Jude listened to Potter Watch to keep up with everything, everyday the war raged on Jude felt helpless only wishing to be by her friends side again. And when the war was over and the smoke had cleared Jude returned to help build the wizarding world to this new world they lived in.

But still her heart pined for one person and one person only. _Sirius Black_.

So it surprised Jude with how fast she fell in love with George Weasley. He was smart, brave, daring, reckless, funny, witty, and most of all George Weasley loved her. It started out awkwardly enough, she had run into him a few times in Diagon Ally and then a few more times out on the streets in London. And then one night as she was coming out of the grocery store, there he was. George had admitted to waiting for her there and helped her bring her groceries back to the loft she owned. After several failed attempts that night in asking her out he finally was able to.

And as all love stories turn out, one date turned into two, two dates turned into three, three dates tuned into four and four dates into five. It was clear that the two had to be together. Their chemistry was too good to be ignored.

Jude sighed moving the hair from his face and kissing his nose lightly.

"You're always up to early…go to sleep before I do something that'll make you so tired you'll want to sleep."

She giggled but his lips pressed passionately to hers drowned her laughter out. His kiss was hot and fierce licking her skin in flames and burning her up until she was pressed up against every inch of him.

"You shouldn't tempt me this early love…I might just take advantage of you." George murmured in her ear as he pressed fiery kisses done her neck.

She laughed her hands in his hair. "You have work in the morning and I have-"

George cut her off with another molten kiss.

"You can be a little late." He breathed against her lips.

Jude smirked letting him pull the blankets above both their heads. She could be late for him; she could do anything for him.

_**A/N**__**: And there we have it. The teaser for the sequel to Far From You, now if you please press that lovely review button I would be so very grateful and can promise you one sweet night with the character of your choice. R&R and thank you! Much love and butterbeer!**_


End file.
